Cohabitation
by elvanshalee
Summary: Le procès de Loki est terminé, sa sanction sera l'exil. Mais est ce bien la seule punition? Et est ce que ce sera aussi dur que ce ce à quoi Loki s'attend? (frostiron)


Dans les locaux du Shield, une légère tension régnait. Elle était due à une visite de Thor. La venue du dieu Asgardien était en soi plutôt une bonne chose. Le problème était que les deux dernières fois qu'il avait fait une apparition sur Terre il était suivi où précédé par son frère voulant asservir le monde. Et c'était là une nouvelle bien moins agréable. Cependant, le colonel Nick Fury décida de rester optimiste, peut être que le dieu ne voulait lui parler d'urgence que pour lui annoncer un évènement encourageant. Un retour sur Terre d'une durée plus longue, par exemple, que les précédentes permettrait au Shield d'avoir un héros de plus, et de loin pas un des plus négligeables. Il le fit entrer dans son bureau et après l'avoir salué il lui demanda :

- Que me vaut votre visite ?

- Je suis ici pour vous parler de mon frère.

Les beaux espoirs du colonel partirent en fumée. Il soupira et dit :

- Allez-y dites moi tout. Il c'est évadé et veux une nouvelle fois se venger ?

- Absolument pas, bien au contraire. Il c'est repenti pour tout le mal qu'il a fait. Odin voulait le condamner à mort mais notre mère à tout fait pour l'en dissuader. La sanction à donc été allégée. Il a été banni.

- Et quel lieu à été choisi pour son exil ? Demanda Fury, craignant la réponse.

- Sur Midgard.

Fury respira profondément pour tenter de garder un peu son calme. Mais sa tentative échoua et il s'écria :

- Quoi ? Mais c'est complètement stupide ! Il a tenté d'asservir cette planète, pourquoi l'exiler précisément ici ?

- Calmez-vous. Mon frère a abandonné tout ces desseins de domination de votre monde.

- Auriez-vous oublié qu'il s'agit du dieu des mensonges ?

- Je le sais. Mais je sens qu'on peut lui faire confiance cette fois-ci.

- J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas de ne pas me fier à votre jugement. Vous êtes facilement abusé par l'amour que vous portez à votre frère.

- Je m'attendais à cette réaction. Mais quand bien même il prévoirait de se venger autant pouvoir l'avoir sous les yeux non ? Puisqu'il sera de toute façon exilé, il vaut mieux pour vous que vous puissiez le surveiller. S'il est sur un autre monde il lui serait plus facile de prévoir un plan de vengeance et de prendre au dépourvu.

Fury ne pouvait pas lui donner tort. Il se demandait si Thor avait trouvé cet argument tout seul où si quelqu'un le lui avait soufflé avant qu'il vienne. Mais quoiqu'il en soit il n'avait rien à répliquer, l'argument était implacable.

- J'espère au moins que vous resterez ici pour nous aider au cas où il poserait problème.

- Je l'aurais fait volontiers si mes devoirs de prince ne m'obligeaient pas à rester sur Asgard. Mon père est de plus en plus souvent en sommeil et je me dois de prendre sa place sur le trône dans ces cas là. Mais Heimdall me préviendra en cas de problème et j'accourrais aussitôt. Mais je vous promets que vous n'avez rien à craindre de mon frère. D'autant plus qu'une partie de la sanction est aussi une restriction de ses pouvoirs.

C'était bien la seule bonne nouvelle que le général avait entendue jusqu'à présent. Il réfléchit, les Avengers étant séparés il fallait qu'il confie Loki à l'un d'entre eux. Ce fut Tony Stark qui lui sembla le plus fiable. Une aberration puisque d'après lui, Stark était beaucoup de choses mais certainement pas fiable. Mais dans la situation actuelle seul lui serait apte à héberger le dieu. Surtout qu'il était insensible à l'hypnose ce qui représentait un avantage indéniable. Il exposa donc son idée à Thor :

- Je ne peux qu'accepter. Je propose donc qu'il loge chez Stark. Il n'aura le droit de sortir de la tour qu'en présence de Stark. A la première tentative de fuite ou à la moindre nuisance de sa part il sera arrêté et enfermé jusqu'à ce que vous veniez le chercher.

- Bien dans ce cas le problème est résolu. Je vais annoncer à Odin et Loki que la sanction pourra être appliquée.

- Quand à moi je vais prévenir Stark de notre arrangement. Quand viendrez-vous chez lui ?

- Demain matin si possible.

- Ca ne devrait pas poser de problème. Vous irez directement chez lui, il me préviendra quand vous serez arrivés.

Thor parti et Fury contacta Tony pour lui annoncer la nouvelle. Elle fut accueillie par un cri du millionnaire :

- Quoi ? Mais c'est complètement stupide !

- C'est ce que j'ai dit aussi au départ. Mais réfléchissez un peu, quel meilleur moyens avons-nous de pouvoir le surveiller ? Il serait encore plus dangereux de le laisser sur un autre monde où nous ne pourrions pas savoir ce qu'il fait.

- D'accord… Mais pourquoi doit-il venir chez moi en particulier ?

- Barton et Romanov sont le plus souvent en mission aux quatre coins du monde. Rogers a déjà du mal à s'adapter à notre société moderne, je ne vais pas lui imposer en plus de prendre l'un de nos ennemis à charge. Quand à Banner la raison me parait évidente.

Tony grimaça. Si Loki faisait ressortir Hulk ils allaient avoir de gros problèmes. Il soupira, les arguments de Fury se tenaient. Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

- Donc, je vais accueillir chez moi un dieu qui a tenté d'asservir ce monde. Ca va pas être triste !

- Heureux que vous entendiez raison. Thor vous l'emmènera demain matin.

Sur Asgard, Loki quand à lui ne cria même pas. Il était tout simplement atterré par ce que lui annonçait son frère.

- Tu veux dire que je vais être envoyé chez l'un de ceux qui ont failli mourir par ma faute. Tu te rends compte que je vais plus que probablement me faire tuer ? Ce qui serait peut-être pas plus mal je l'avoue.

- Je t'interdis de dire une chose pareille ! Et je ne crains rien pour ta vie, Stark n'est pas un mauvais homme. Il ne te fera pas de mal. Et même si il essayait je l'en empêcherais.

- De toute façon ça ne peut pas être pire qu'ici. Tout plutôt que de rester à Asgard.

- Mon frère je suis désolé. Désolé pour tout ce qui t'es arrivé.

- Ne t'excuse pas Thor. Tu es bien la seule personne à ne pas avoir à le faire ici. Tu as été là pour moi quand tout les autres me méprisaient et me détestaient même si tu as fais quelques erreurs. Et même après les atrocités que j'ai commises tu es toujours à mes côtés.

- C'est normal. Quelques soient tes origines tu restes mon frère. Quand à tes actes je ne les oublierais pas mais je sais que tes regrets sont sincères je peux te pardonne.

- Et je ne pourrais jamais assez t'en remercier.

- Je suis sûr que tu arriveras à être enfin heureux sur Midgar. En tout cas je l'espère, il est grand temps que tu puisses goûter au bonheur.

- Après tout ce que j'ai fais je ne pense pas en avoir encore le droit.

- C'est faux. Tu as beaucoup de choses à te faire pardonner c'est vrai mais tu as droit au bonheur.

Loki répondit par une moue sceptique mais ne le contredit pas. Il savait très bien qu'il n'arriverait pas à faire changer d'avis la tête de mule qu'était Thor. Celui-ci déclara :

- Bon, il faudrait qu'on y aille.

Ils se rendirent donc sur Midgar, juste devant la tour Stark. L'entrée leur fut accordée et le propriétaire des lieux vint les accueillir en disant :

- Je vous attendais pour un peu plus tôt.

- Bonjour à vous aussi homme de métal. Je serais bien resté un peu mais je dois malheureusement repartir au plus vite. J'espère que vous saurez prendre soin de Loki.

- T'inquiètes pas pour ça, il est entre de bonnes mains.

- Je vous remercie. Au revoir mon frère, je viendrais prendre de tes nouvelles aussi vite que possible.

- Au revoir Thor.

Il serra Loki dans ces bras avant de repartit après un dernier signe de main.

Restés seuls, Loki et Tony ne savaient pas vraiment quoi se dire et le silence s'installa. Ce fut finalement Tony qui le brisa :

- Bon ben… Bienvenue sur Terre. Je vais te montrer ta chambre.

Loki resta bouche bée en voyant la taille et le confort de la pièce. Remarquant la surprise du dieu, Tony demanda :

- Tu t'attendais à quelque chose d'autre ?

- A vrai dire je pensais plutôt à une cage comme celle de la dernière fois.

- Tu n'es pas vraiment prisonnier. Juste… sous étroite surveillance. La justice a déjà fait son travail sur Asgard.

- Si tu veux mon avis la justice n'a pas du tout fait son travail. A l'heure qu'il est je devrait être mort.

Tony fut choqué par ces paroles. Où étais passé le dieu arrogant qui avait tenté d'asservir la Terre ?

- J'ai réfléchit. Et je me suis rendu compte que ma conduite a été abjecte. Quelque soient mes raisons je n'aurai jamais du faire ce que j'ai fait. Et la mort aurait été un châtiment bien plus juste.

- Si tu regrettes vraiment tes erreurs alors non, ta mort aurait juste été inutile.

- C'est facile pour quelqu'un comme vous de dire ça. Vous sauvez le monde, vous n'avez pas grand-chose à vous reprocher.

Tony eut un sourire un peu triste et dit :

- Crois moi je suis loin d'être un innocent. J'ai du sang sur les mains moi aussi. Si tu mourrais, ça ne changerait rien. Au lieu de ça tu peux prouver que tes regrets sont sincères et tenter de réparer un peu du mal que tu as fait. C'est mon point de vue en tout cas.

Loki n'avait jamais vu les choses sous cet angle là. L'avis de Stark n'était pas bête.

- Vous n'avez pas tort.

- Je n'ai jamais tort voyons ! Bon… si tu veux te changer il y a des vêtements plus… humains dans la commode juste là. Je te laisse seul rejoins moi quand tu seras prêt je vais te faire visiter les lieux.

Il sorti de la chambre et attendit quelques instants. Quand Loki vint, Tony se rendit compte qu'il avait gardé ses gants et avait mit des manches longues alors qu'il faisait plutôt chaud.

- Tu as froid ?

- Non.

- Alors pourquoi tu gardes tes gants ?

- Parce que.

- Quelle réponse mature et intelligente ! Pour le dieu du mensonge je me serai attendu à une excuse valable. Retire donc tes gants si tu n'as rien à cacher.

Loki soupira et dévoila ses mains et ses avants bras. Tony fut choqué par ce qu'il vit. Les bras de Loki portaient un nombre de cicatrices incroyable. Certaines plaies n'étaient pas encore refermées et il pouvait aussi voir de multiples brulures. Il resta bouche bée devant l'étendue des dégâts, comment le dieu avait il pu être mutilé à ce point ?

- Alors Stark, vous êtes satisfait ? J'espérais ne pas avoir à vous donner la joie de me voir dans cet état mais j'aurais du me douter que je ne réussirais pas à vous le cacher bien longtemps. Je ne vous entends pas rire c'est étrange…

- Rire ? Mais qui rirait devant ça ? Comment est-ce arrivé ?

Loki parut très surpris de la réaction de son hôte. Il répondit :

- Officiellement l'exil et le retrait d'une partie de mes pouvoirs sont mes seules sanctions. Officieusement Odin à fait en sorte que je ne sois pas tenté de recommencer.

- Attends… Tu veux dire que c'est ton père qui t'as fait ça ?

- Cet homme n'est pas mon père. Et c'est bien lui qui a ordonné qu'on me châtie de manière appropriée. C'est même parfois lui qui tenait l'instrument de torture.

Tony était de plus en plus atterré. Loki était un criminel et il méritait une sanction mais certainement pas une torture capable de laisser autant de traces. Il ne pouvait pas laisser les blessures en l'état elles risquaient de s'infecter.

- Va dans le salon, je vais chercher la trousse à pharmacie.

Loki n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il avait pensé qu'au mieux Stark s'en ficherait et qu'au pire il serait heureux de le voir dans cet état. Mais il n'avait même pas envisagé la possibilité que l'humain puisse vouloir le soigner. Il alla dans le salon et s'assit sur le canapé et attendit que Stark revienne avec de quoi s'occuper de ses blessures. Il prit la trousse de secours et tenta de se soigner. Mais ses doigts tremblaient et il avait un mal fou à tenir correctement les pansements et à les mettre correctement. Tony voyant les difficultés qu'éprouvait le dieu lui prit le pansement des mains et le lui mit.

- Ca va ? Tes doigts tremblent…

- Les muscles ne doivent pas être bien ressoudés.

Devant l'air perplexe de Tony, le dieu expliqua :

- Torturer un dieu est bien plus facile que de torturer un humain, il nous en faut plus pour mourir. Ils m'ont coupé les doigts et m'ont laissé une journée comme ça. Ensuite ils les ont soignés grâce à la magie. Je ne sais pas si c'est volontaire ou si c'est parce qu'ils sont loin d'avoir mes compétences en matière de magie mais leur travail est bâclé, les muscles sont très mal ressoudés, d'où mes problèmes avec mes doigts.

Il fut encore une fois étonné de l'horreur qu'affichait le visage de Tony.

- Cela ne vous fait pas plaisir que j'aie été puni de façon appropriée ?

- Plaisir ! Loki je ne suis pas un monstre ! Personne ne mérite d'être traité comme ça. Je ne connais pas les coutumes d'Asgard mais ici ce n'est pas une chose courante et de toute façon illégale.

-Ce n'est normalement pas autorisé sur Asgard. Mais je ne suis plus considéré comme un Asgardien donc ils ont décidé que les lois ne s'appliquaient pas dans mon cas. Et vous ne connaissez pas tout.

- Qu'est ce qu'ils auraient pu faire de plus ?

- Plus que ce que vous pouvez vous imaginer, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de m'étaler là-dessus.

- Je comprends.

Il finit de s'occuper des blessures du dieu en se demandant ce qu'il allait encore découvrir comme atrocités.


End file.
